The present invention is directed to a low radial profile needle safety shield for syringes, in general, and for pharmaceutical syringes in particular.
Needlestick injuries are a well known occupational hazard for healthcare workers. Unintended needlesticks have the potential for transmitting blood-borne viruses such as hepatitis B and C and the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) to the recipient. After a needlestick injury, certain procedures must be followed to minimize the risk of infection for the recipient, such as laboratory blood tests and post-exposure prophylaxis started immediately after exposure to a pathogen, such as one of the aforementioned viruses, in order to prevent infection by the pathogen and the development of the associated disease.
Conventional safety devices intended to reduce the frequency of post-injection needlesticks typically have a sheath partially or completely surrounding the pharmaceutical syringe. The sheath may be held in a retracted position exposing the needle for aspiration and injection and may be automatically deployed around a needle afterwards.
Among the drawbacks of many conventional prior art needle safety devices is that they are not compatible with current accepted practice due to sizes and configurations that are incompatible with conventional filling and sterilization equipment and methods.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a safety injection device having a low radial profile.